Hasta el final
by suffere
Summary: Un Hiddlesworth, inspirado en la canción de Il Divo, aquí ambos son solteros (no hay Elsa de por medio), cortito y sentimental (me desconozco), Denle una oportunidad, saludos. Dedicado a LadyMischievous07 y Centauro Zafiro


Buenas noches a todos, les debo una enorme disculpa por haber abandonado esta página por los trabajos Rivamika (Shingeki no Kyoujin, regresa) que debo (tanto lo de corregir 3 fics como otros 2 que tenía (y tengo) en mente pero hasta el día de hoy me compusieron la computadora pero perdí parte de lo que tenia, así que un poquito de paciencia porque tengo que volver a investigar algunas cosas para los RivaMika pero espero que en menos de un mes ya tenga suficiente para empezar a subir los capítulos la ventaja es que la idea sigue pero las cosas técnicas me fallan, aunque si alguna me puede ayudar con decirse paginas de "ejércitos donde las mujeres pueden estar en activo (ir a guerra) se los agradecería porque se me hace difícil esa parte porque necesito el nombre de uno para justificar algunas cosas de Mikasa :3),

Pero ahora escuchando una canción de Il Divo y después de ser enviciada hasta la médula por el Thorki o Hiddlesworth (cortesía primero de ver las películas de Thor y caer rendida ante Loki (Tom, ¿por qué eres tan bello y perfecto?) Y después ver más romance entre esos 2 hermanos y ver videos y fanfics de ellos caí rendida ante esos dos (culpa inminente a LadyMischievous07 y Centauro Zafiro, chicas por su culpa he perdido suficiente sangre, pero las amo por tan bellos roleos llenos de lemmon, y espero les agrade si lo leen)

Sin más los dejo con este one shot, o song fic (si estoy en lo correcto en lo que respecta la categoría) de la canción de Il Divo hasta el final, espero no me haya quedado demasiado sentimental o romántico aunque bueno, no me arrepiento, eso me inspiro, les debo el lemmon, pero primero termino los pendientes de los fics Riva Mika y después vengo al Thorki.

Gracias y disfruten.

* * *

"_Tu lugar es a mi lado hasta que lo quiera Dios  
Hoy sabrán cuánto te amo cuando por fin seamos dos  
Yo nunca estuve tan seguro de amar así sin condición  
Mirándote, mi amor, te juro cuidar por siempre nuestra unión"_

Hoy era un día para nunca olvidar, había roto tantos esquemas, barreras, miedos y dudas para llegar a este momento, al fin podía decir que era fuerte al haber hecho de lado la imperiosa necesidad de quedar frente a los demás para poder estar al lado de la persona amada, aquella que le demostró con acciones sencillas pero significativas lo que de verdad era la entrega, la dedicación, la confianza, el sacrificio, la humildad y el verdadero amar; al fin podía decir que era un hombre integro, de aquellos que lucha por lo que de verdad desea y que podría al decir al terminar su vida que la vivio al máximo, abandonar el mundo sin ningún penar.

Hoy con él estaban sus seres amados, sus queridos amigos, aquellos que no importando las circunstancias estaban a su lado para de verdad su felicidad apoyar, era dichoso porque esperando encontrarse sólo con aquella persona, encontró a su alrededor que la amistad y cariño verdadero te hacen crecer, madurar y cambiar por el bien de a quien le brindas tu cariño o amistad, ahora sentía que empezaba la travesía más importante de su vida, hoy seria uno, hoy sería dejaría de ser sólo Chris Hemsworth para formar un hogar con su dentro de poco tiempo esposo Tom…

* * *

_"Hoy to prometo amor eterno  
Ser para siempre tuyo en el bien y en el mal  
Hoy te demuestro cuánto te quiero  
Amándote hasta mi final"_

* * *

_"Lo mejor que me ha pasado fue verte por primera vez  
Y estar así de mano en mano es lo que, amor, siempre soñé"_

Tom se podría considerar una persona optimista, humilde, de aquellas que no pedía de la vida más que aquello que ella le quisiera brindar como recompensa de su esfuerzo, era sacrificado en el sentido de anteponer el bienestar y felicidad de los demás antes que la propia, y creía que seria en su futuro feliz pero no llegaba a imaginar hasta que punto pudiera llegar a serlo, ahora estaba por cumplir un sueño tan bello que lo creía irreal, pero el sólo sentir esa pequeña argolla de oro blanco en su dedo con un diamante en el centro en su dedo y la imagen ante el espejo de su reflejo en un elegante traje de color blanco y sus ojos brillando dando un tono casi celeste le hacían caer en cuenta que todo esto era real, que el tiempo al lado de esa persona tan especial que volcó su mundo en algo más allá de lo perfecto, Chris aquello que le hacia falta para hacerle ver que a veces la verdad supera a la ficción.

Recordaba aquel día en la presentación del elenco de Thor, ese "hombretón" de cabellera rubia, sonrisa radiante y mirada profunda le hizo a su pobre y siempre alegre corazón saltar más de lo normal, adjudicó eso a que el tipo te hacia imaginar inmediatamente al dios nórdico del trueno con su voz gruesa y complexión de modelo de revista, pero también cumplía el rol del "sol del Asgard" porque todo a su alrededor brillaba y lograba a su corazón y alma con su simpatía calentar, de inmediato al conocerse y saber sus papeles algo hizo "clic" y todo de repente empezó a embonar, el mecanismo caprichoso del destino empezó a mover de manera peculiar para engranar sus destinos, de un compañerismo que rallaba en lo absurdo por la gran química y complicidad, a una amistad que superaba con creces los lazos fraternos compartidos con sangre a algo que a pasos agigantados en Tom empezaba a gestarse en algo más, algo que le daba miedo de demostrar más allá por no perder a Chris, y para ello intento poner distancia para la segunda película de Thor: The Dark World, pero no logró ni en sus ideas más locas que aquello le iría a salir al revés y que el día que quiso su amistad frenar, todo se fue al demonio cuando Chris con el berrinche de un niño y su carácter temperamental peor que un huracán y no aceptó el distanciamiento, terminándolo por estampar en una pared para robarle un beso que lo dejó sin aliento, capacidad de raciocinio y olvido del habla a Tom; lo único que recuerda es que amaneció al día siguiente en una cama ajena, con una sola sabana ligera cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo pero sin sentir frio, pues unos fuertes brazos le daban el calor necesario para quedarse en un tierno letargo, no quería despertar de ese sueño, pero un "Te amo" en vez de un "buenos días" por parte de Chris lo despertaron a su nueva realidad y pensó que en vez de dormir y soñar a partir de ese día volvería ese mundo de sueño en realidad. Y ya habían pasado 2 años de eso, con temores, incertidumbre y obstáculos por superar, desde sus familias y amigos cercanos, pasando por la prensa y la gente del medio y lo que vio lo hizo saber que había tomado la decisión correcta, pues al elegir el amor, nada puede salir mal.

Y ahora viendo la hora en su reloj, pues habían pasado unos 10 minutos desde que se puso a reflexionar dio un último vistazo a su atuendo para ir a la recepción donde formaría una familia, la familia de él y Chris, la familia Hemsworth Hiddleston.

* * *

_"Hoy te prometo amor eterno  
Ser para siempre tuyo en el bien y en el mal  
Y hoy te demuestro cuánto te quiero  
Amándote hasta mi final"  
_

Un hombre con un smoking negro parado al lado de una mesa y un juez esperaba con una sonrisa que iluminaba el salón entero al hombre que venia caminando con tanto garbo y elegancia hacia ese pequeño altar, venia de un blanco impoluto, una suave sonrisa y unos ojos tan bello que brillaban de amor, felicidad, Chris podía ver en esos ojos la dicha de ser uno de hoy para la eternidad.

Un hombre con smoking blanco caminaba en medio de un elegante salón hacia el lugar donde estaba otro hombre con el porte de un dios a volverse ante la ley una sola entidad, para formar un hogar, para estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, donde ambos caminarían de la mano por la vida para apoyarse y levantarse en los momentos de adversidad y para abrazarse o limpiarse las lágrimas cuando la felicidad sobrepasa las risas y necesita ser expulsadas por lágrimas de felicidad.

* * *

_"Hoy te prometo amor eterno  
Ser para siempre tuyo en el bien y en el mal  
Hoy te demuestro cuánto te quiero  
Amándote hasta mi final"_

La gente que los acompañaban veían a una pareja que tomados ya de la mano ante el juez y mirándose a los ojos diciéndose promesas de amor eterno, vislumbraban en ellos la más ferviente devoción al otro, una fidelidad inquebrantable pues ante sus ojos sólo existían ellos dos y todo lo demás perdia importancia, Vivian en su mundo, miraban la fortaleza para seguir adelante ante cualquier situación, veían pasión y una ternura infinita, una delicadeza en la forma en que tomaban las alianzas y decían aquellas palabras que eran sus votos, palabras que hablan de su historia, de sus sueños y realidad, y no pueden estar menos felices que los novios sus familiares y amigos, pues los aman y quieren a ambos por haberles sido sinceros y no ocultar su amor, por haber derribado el miedo e ir con la verdad por delante ante la sociedad, por luchar por lo que es correcto ante los prejuicios de una sociedad suprimida en una falsa moral, donde todavía se impone un modelo de pareja para formar familia, pero nadie debería a juzgar cuando el amor es sincero, cuando la naturaleza da un "caparazón" diferente a la norma la cual contiene el "alma" que otra persona decide amar, todos tienen derechos a ser felices y estar con quien desean de verdad, sea pareja hetero u homosexual.

Chris y Tom merecían su cariño y afecto por ser un modelo de sinceridad y valor, merecían respeto y apoyo lo cual obtuvieron de sus fans y los medios y aunque algunos hicieron escarnio de ello, hubo quienes les pusieron un límite por defender esa relación, que nadie les hiciera daño porque no solo los ahora consuegros y cuñados harían correr la sangre de quienes hicieran llorar a sus hijos, sino sus amigos del medio, la prensa y público entraría en defensa de aquellos que demostraron talento e integridad moral para vivir en un medio sin tener que ocultar su verdadero rostro y sentir ante el público en general. Hoy era el día donde se celebraba al amor, la algarabía y los buenos deseos estaban a la orden del día, donde la prensa cubriría uno de esos pocos eventos donde la hipocresía no había sido invitada, donde veías en los rostros de los invitados y asistentes las buenas intensiones hacia esos 2 actores que se ganaron a su público y a los medios por base de sus actuaciones y carisma primero por su trabajo en Thor y Avengers y después por sus trabajos por separado.

* * *

"_Hoy te prometo amor eterno  
Amándote hasta mi final"_

Dos pares de ojos se miraban como si un ciego viera por primera vez la luz del sol, habían sellado un pacto y ante un papel ya no eran un "tú" o un "yo", ahora deberían de hablar de un "nosotros", habían impreso en un pedazo de papel la firma la cual los convirtió no sólo en pareja de amantes, ahora eran un matrimonio con todo lo que involucraba y no podían evitar estar contentos como niños, y abrazarse y besarse como sino hubiera un mañana, como si nada existiera más que ellos dos en una atardecer en alguna playa desierta, un beso con tanta pasión y dulzura, como los que ellos se podían dar, dejándose el alma y corazón en los labios, pero todo lo bueno dura poco, una la puya de chiflidos, aplausos y uno que otro comentario de "esperen a la noche de bodas" o los "no se adelantes la luna de miel" los hicieron cortar el contacto, el juez solo los miraba con una sonrisa y les entregaba la copia de su acta de matrimonio la cual ambos tomaron y la levantaron para mostrarles a sus acompañantes en ese gran paso su nueva realidad con orgullo, con un Chris tomando de manera posesiva la cintura de su ahora flamante esposo y de Tom apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Chris para sentirse en pleno y en casa, mientras los "arriba los novios" o los "beso, beso" se coreaban entre lágrimas o sonrisas rebosantes de alegría.

Y ellos ante tales pedidos no se hicieron de rogar, dándose otro beso, pero antes haciéndose una promesa con voz bajita de amarse ambos hasta el final.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí mi más profundo agradecimiento por dedicarme parte de tu tiempo, saludos, un abrazo y un beso,

Se acepta cualquier tipo de review con todo el corazón (las críticas sirven para mejorar y yo valoro mucho eso de su parte para ir puliendo esto poco a poco porque es para ustedes este trabajo al final)

PD. Centauro Zafiro y LadyMischievous07, espero les haya gustado, en parte es para ustedes este fic.

Bye bye :3


End file.
